


Case File: The Cobra

by CeruleanLemniscate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: David Nolan/Dani Nolan, Detective AU, EvilCharming, Genderbent Characters, One-Shot, Prompt Fic, Regina Mills/Ryan Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanLemniscate/pseuds/CeruleanLemniscate
Summary: Detectives Ryan Mills and Dani Nolan need to find out what is causing the skyrocketing overdoses in their city. Can they trust their informant to come through with the vital details they need to help clean their city streets once and for all? And can Nolan tell Mills something she's needed to say before this case ever crossed their desks?





	Case File: The Cobra

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for #ECWeek, co-written with the writer behind the Twitter account @CorruptMonarch. We've taken two prompts and combined them for the "Free Day", Genderswap and Detective AU. We are fans of Once Upon A Time and the EvilCharming pairing, but we're also very avid fans of the show Vikings. So, it is a mesh of all of the above and if you visit the post on Twitter account @ChivalrousArmor, you can see how the chosen FC's come into play. We got so excited when writing this, that we also created new Twitter accounts to tell the characters' beginnings/backstory. This post is more of a one-shot than chapter type work, so we've posted it all together. We hope you enjoy our story. Leave us comments/feedback, we'd love to hear it.

Chapter 1:

“Who the Hell authorized that?” [Detective Ryan Mills was on the phone with the M.E. discussing the medical report of a victim. It seemed that everyday people were overdosing on a new drug that was causing more fatalities than the department could keep up with. As he was speaking with the Medical Examiner, he noticed his confidential informant sluggishly lingering around his desk. He motioned for the informant to take a seat across from him, and the man hesitantly obliged.] “Alright, just let me know when you get the results from the tox-screen.”

[Mills hung up the phone and pulled out a case file from his desk drawer. He opened up the file, jotting a few notes down before turning his attention to the man seated across from him.] “Mr. Jekyll. How gracious of you to finally show yourself. Tell me you have something of use for us?” [He asked, almost pleading to gain any ounce of insight.] 

"Ye-Yes." [Jekyll gingerly responded.] "I found the one who's making The Cobra." 

[Mills’ orbs lit up at the sound of what Jekyll mentioned. If Mills and his partner, Detective Dani Nolan, could take down the person in charge of creating the highly addictive and destructive drug, it would be a colossal step towards cleaning the streets of their home town.] “Well, what are you waiting for? Spill the details, Jekyll.” 

"What do I get if I tell you what I know." [His words were uncertain, not wanting to anger Ryan, but clearly doing so.] 

“The fuck do you expect to get?!” [Ryan responded as he slammed his fist down on the desk. Chills running up Jekyll's spine and sweat beginning to form on his trembling facial features.] “How about I don't throw you in jail for keeping vital case information from me? I'm sure we can bunk you with a cellmate that you've screwed over with your role as an informant... Snitches get stitches, remember?” 

[Before Mills could say anything else, Jekyll began divulging everything he knew.] "Okay, okay. He's just this guy. Works out of an abandoned warehouse. It's a one-party operation, that's why Cobra is so rare to find. He makes small batches, gets people hooked, and if they don't use again within 72 hours, their bodies burn out because they feel as if they /need/ the drug to survive. In a way, they do.” 

[Jekyll paused for a brief moment before he finishes his thoughts.] “The drug re-synthesizes the cells of some of their vital organs, making the drug a necessary part of their body’s function. Without it, the body shuts down thinking it doesn't have what it needs to survive." 

[Mills’ brow line was creased in thought as he spoke out loud.] “You mean there's no cure. One hit and your body needs this shit for survival?”

[Jekyll replied with caution, not wanting to make Mills upset again.] "Yes, that's right... But I've secured a meeting with the creator at his warehouse. I told him two buyers were interested in making a mass purchase of the drug to distribute across the country. He was inclined to say yes after I told him you'd be willing to pay millions for his creation."

“Okay, good.” [Mills nodded his head, thoroughly satisfied with the work of his informant.] “Give me the time and place. Nolan and I will take this prick down.”

[Hours later, Mills waited until Nolan had returned from a stakeout to give her the good news.] “Hey, lady. Jekyll pulled through. We’ve got a meeting with the prick who created The Cobra. You ready to nail this bastard?” [A small grin forming on his features, knowing Nolan would be more than eager to get this perp.] 

 

Chapter 2:

[Having been on a stakeout for another case, one she’d rather not have been on, she was relieved when it was finally time to drive back to the station. Nolan knew Mills was expecting Jekyll for a meet today, but she also knew the informant was skittish with details at times. And, it was a constant point of irritation for her partner.

Walking into the large room with partially organized detectives’ desks and case boards, Dani sees Ryan already waiting for her and mirrors his grin as she approaches. The junior detective is thrilled to hear they finally have the missing link to the skyrocketing OD’s in their city. The sooner they could get Cobra off their streets, the better.]

“Absolutely!” [She said with a nod. 

Not wasting more time than they had to, Nolan and Mills headed their separate ways to quickly change into something more appropriate; something that said ‘we’re here to make a drug deal’. 

When it was time to meet up again, with Jekyll in tow, they signed out an undercover car with unmarked plates and made their way to the industrial district. The warehouse in question was the perfect cover. The old, rusted, and dilapidated metal shell of the building drew no special attention to itself and the buildings surrounding it were just as inconspicuous. 

Nolan patted her hand against her body as a mental and physical check that her sidearm was secure and hidden away. Turning once to look at Ryan before exiting the vehicle, she silently gave thanks for the umpteenth time that she had a partner she could trust with her life. It hadn’t always been that way. They’d had a rough start to their partnership, but with time, patience, and understanding, they’d become as solid a duo as any of their fellow detectives. If not better.]

“Don’t forget not to scowl.” [Dani said quietly and teasingly as she winked at Ryan just before they walked in through a side entrance of the warehouse. It didn’t take them long to encounter Hyde.]

“Prompt. That speaks a lot to a business transaction like this.” [Hyde began.] “Excuse my choice of locale.” [He said while gesturing briefly with his hands to the space around them.] “I find that it escapes the attention of those… shall we say, undesirable types.”

[Nolan was always the more charming of the two, able to keep up appearances when they were undercover or smooth things over when Mills’ tactics became too brash or impatient.]

“The location is of no concern to us.” [The blonde replied with a graceful smile.] “What matters is the product. If it’s half as good as we hear it is, it will take care of our… demographic problem.” [She continued and held up the small metal case filled with money from the evidence room for a moment.] 

“We have our half of the transaction, now show us yours.” [Mills said without skipping a beat as his partner lowered the case.]

“Oh, didn’t Mr. Hyde tell you?” [Came a voice from behind where Nolan and Mills stood. With years of experience in their pocket, neither detective showed any sign of distress or nervousness at the arrival of the newcomer.]

“There won’t be any exchange of product today.” [The detectives looked like surprised buyers but kept their cool nonetheless. Mills and Nolan had an unspoken rule between them: Never fight unless you know the odds are in your favor. And for now, this was one of those situations.] 

“We were assured there would be no other party involved in our dealings.” [Nolan said calmly as she and her partner looked between Hyde and Gold, suddenly realizing that the older man now held a gun in her direction.] 

“Surprise?” [Came Gold’s mocking response.] “Now, let’s disarm, shall we? Reach for them slowly and set them on the ground like good boys and girls.” [He instructed, leaving Nolan no choice when he stepped closer with his gun trained on the blonde. She did as he said and reached for her gun, placing it on the ground slowly then standing again and meeting Ryan’s eyes.] 

 

Chapter 3: 

[It was alarming to see that there was another person working with Hyde, especially after Jekyll had assured them that this would be a one-man operation. Mills shoots a scornful look at Jekyll, disappointed in his ability to gather all of the facts before bringing them here.] 

“No need to play dirty.” [Ryan replied, retrieving his gun from his side holster and tossing it on the floor.] “You’ve got us now. Don’t do anything rash.” [His gentle eyes found themselves locked onto Nolan’s orbs, smiling gently in her direction and giving her a subtle nod to let her know that everything would be okay. They had been in countless shitty situations, but somehow, they always managed to get out unscathed.]

“We don’t like pigs in our playpen.” [Hyde’s voice echoed throughout the ominous warehouse.] 

“Mr. Gold, why don’t we make the blonde piggy squeal.” [Mills could notice Gold tugging on Nolan’s golden locks as he adjusted the gun and placed the tip of the barrel on her temple.]

[Suddenly, Mills pulled out a second gun that he had hidden in his jacket with a shoulder holster.] “Leave her the fuck alone. NOW.” [His words were firm and confident. Unfaltered as he stood before the man who held his partner’s life in his measly hands.]

“Such confidence in you, dearie.” [Gold replied, a sinister chuckle rumbling from within him.] “I’ll be ending her life now, and before you can pull that trigger, Hyde will end yours.” 

[Mills looked over at Hyde, who now held a .45 caliber semiautomatic pistol in his hands that was pointed in his direction.] 

“That might’ve worked.” [Ryan responded, shrugging his shoulders.] “Too bad I came with my own backup.” [Within mere seconds a stream of lasers were pointed at both Gold and Hyde.]

“The cavalry has arrived. Well played, my friend.” [Hyde grinned, dropping his gun, knowing there was no other way he’d make it out alive.] 

“Now you, Gold.” [Mills waited for Nolan to be released, but Gold was persistent.]

“I’m already a dead man. What life will I have in prison? I might as well bring her down with me.” [Gold cocked the hammer back and prepared to take his shot.] 

“Wait!” [Gold eyed Mills as he spoke.] “Is this what Belle would want? 

“How… how do you know about Belle?” [Pain was visible in Gold’s eyes as Ryan mentioned his lover.] 

“I know a little about everything. But what matters is that you let my partner go. Not because you care about her, but because you care about yourself. Belle would want you to be alive. To be there for her unborn son. Just do the right thing and maybe someday you’ll have the perfect family you’ve always wanted.” 

[Ryan was saying anything he could to make Gold believe that life was better than death, even if it meant being compassionate to someone who deserved to die. Gold must’ve believed his words, because he broke down and released Nolan from his grip. Immediately, Mills grabbed the revolver from Gold and cuffed him.]

[The SWAT team flooded the warehouse, taking Gold and Hyde into custody and securing the scene.] “You okay, Nolan?” [He asked, sincerity in his tone. He was truly concerned for the well-being of his partner.]

“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks for saving my ass back there.” [She replied, smiling up at him.]

“Don’t mention it, Partner. I kinda like that ass.” [He felt regret as he uttered those words, hoping his joke wasn’t taken the wrong way. Nolan laughed, which eased the pressure from the situation. He smiled back at her, glad that she understood him better than anyone else in the world, even when he said stupid things.]

 

Chapter 4:

[Nolan’s eyes widened a bit at Mills’ bold comment but she knew what he meant. Or, at least she thought she did and she laughed lightly while jabbing his shoulder with a punch.]

“Yeah, you like this ass because it gets you out of trouble.” [She said as they walked back to the car while the others took Hyde and Gold into custody. She only stopped when she saw Jekyll trying to disappear into the chaos. 

Leaving Mills’ side for a few minutes, an uncharacteristic moment of anger crept into her features as she approached Jekyll and waved over a uniform. It was one thing to not be forthcoming with information when Mills was grilling him, but it was definitely another thing to put them in danger. To put her partner in an unnecessary position to have to talk down a scumbag with a weapon. Yes, Nolan had felt fear. It was a natural reaction to seeing the wrong side of a gun. But the anger that was now visible in her eyes was for Ryan.]

“Where do you think you’re going?” [She said seriously as she gave the uniform beside her a knowing look.] 

“Your days of freedom are over, Jekyll.” [His expression fell and he tried to take a few hesitant steps back. But before he could get any further, the other officer stepped behind him and cuffed him.] “You’re under arrest for obstruction and endangerment. Read him his rights and book him at the station, Haraldson.”

[Jekyll tried to protest but Nolan had already turned to walk back to the car. She drowned out all the other hectic activities around her and smiled when she reached Mills again.] 

“I’ll drive.” [She said as she gingerly took the keys from his hand and then ignored the slight glare he sent her way. She needed something to distract her from the events just minutes ago inside the warehouse and she suspected that Mills might already know that. They could read each other’s expressions and their habits were like second nature to the other.]

“Guess we have some new reports to do. Your favorite.” [She joked as she pulled the car away from the scene and began driving back to the precinct.

Mills and Nolan exchanged easy banter just as they usually did during their time in the car. Then, she had a thought that she hadn’t realized she voiced until the suggestion was out.]

“We should get drinks later.” 

[It wasn’t an unusual occurrence. They often met up at the bar to unwind after a big case, except the difference this time was that in her mind, it wasn’t just the ordinary cop-bonding. They’d been in numerous sticky situations in the past, but something about today hit her in a different way. She’d told herself in the recent past that the bond she and Ryan shared was singularly about the job. Today though, when she looked into his eyes as the barrel of the gun pressed against her temple, a single regret became abundantly clear to her: she wouldn’t have the chance to tell him that beyond the badge, the cases, the long hours, and their partnership, she cared for him. Truly cared for him.

Hours later, after she’d signed the unmarked car back in and they’d each gotten the majority of their bulky reports done, Dani stepped into the dim bar and spotted Ryan and a few others at a table already ordering their first round.]

“Make that five.” [Ryan said to the waitress when he noticed Dani approaching.]

“Thanks, next one’s on me.” [She said with a smile as she took the seat beside him and greeted her fellow co-workers.

The night passed easily with terrible jokes, boisterous stories, and typical griping. It was everything Nolan needed it to be to chalk up the events from earlier in the day to ‘just another day on the job’. It was also yet another distraction from her thoughts about Ryan.

When it was time to leave, everyone paid their tabs for their respective rounds. As always, Nolan left a generous tip, knowing they were a handful for the wait staff, then walked out with her friends. She waited to pull out her phone to call a cab until it was just her and Ryan in the otherwise empty parking lot. While Dani was no lightweight when it came to drinking, the alcohol was making her bolder than she would have normally been. But perhaps it was just the right push she needed to say what she needed to say.

Or, to do what she wanted to do.

Turning to face Ryan, sapphire eyes looked up to meet his and held his gaze.]

“Thank you. Not just for today, but for all the times we’ve been in tough situations and you’ve saved me.” [She stepped toward him tentatively until there were mere inches separating them. It was now or never for Dani, and while she couldn’t find the right words to say, she felt that her following actions would say them for her.

She closed the remaining distance between them and her hands came to the collar of his shirt, her eyes briefly dropping to his lips then traveling up again to gaze into the pair of eyes she could pick out in a crowd of hundreds. 

If there was a moment he would have pulled away, this would have been it. But instead, her heart almost leapt out of her chest when his hands found her hips and pulled her even closer still. Her head tilted slightly as her lips gravitated toward his, pausing only for a moment as her warm breath mixed with his.

Finally, with all fear gone, Dani pressed her lips against Ryan’s in a gentle kiss.

While it began as almost chaste, it rapidly grew in intensity. Her hand slowly moved to the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in his dark hair as their kiss became passionate and their lips moved in sync with the other’s. 

Breathless, the blonde reluctantly pulled away and tried to calm her racing heartbeat.]

“Why don’t you be a dear and call us a cab?” [Mills asked as the corner of his lips slowly curved into a grin.]

“Please.” [She said with a soft, playful smile.] “I believe what you meant to say was, ‘Why don’t you be a dear and call us a cab, please?’.”

“Please.” [He muttered and rolled his eyes, though his hands stayed exactly where they were as Dani retrieved her phone and made the call.

They had things to discuss, but something told her there would be plenty of time for that on the road ahead of them.

In the meantime, they made better use of the minutes they spent waiting for their ride by stealing kisses that were long, long overdue.]


End file.
